All because of the chicken soup
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: Remus looked at her, then at the vase, then at her again. The vase then 'accidentally' slipped through his fingers, shattering as it hit the floor. "Oops?" Lily was the first to start laughing.


Lily Potter lifted the lid off of the pot to check on her soup, and frowned. It wasn't looking too good. She'd always thought that soup was the easiest thing ever to cook, but now, she wasn't too sure. It was meant to be a sort of noodle-y, chicken-y soup, but it wasn't looking (or smelling) too good. She abandoned the soup when she heard the crack of apparation outside of her door. Lily warily took her wand out from her hair letting it tumble down around her shoulders, and waddled out to the living the room, wand out in front of her.  
She sighed in relief when she saw Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter rough-housing. James had Remus pinned on the ground.

"Don't worry Moony, I'll save you!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing James off of Remus. James heaved himself off of the floor, and brushed himself off.

"Hey love." James came over and gave Lily a lingering kiss, before crouching down to speak to her gigantic stomach. "Hi baby." He then gave her tummy a kiss, and got up.

"Dear Merlin, Potter! You're getting huge!" Sirius, having abandoned Remus, opened his arms for a hug.

James patted his rather flat belly self-consciously. "I didn't think that I'd had _that_much pie."

"Not _you_. I was talking to the pretty one."

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?"  
Lily laughed, and hugged her husband's best friend, having a bit of trouble due to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Black. I'm allowed to be huge." Sirius just winked at her.

Lily then reassessed the number of Marauders in her living room. Remus, Sirius, James… Peter. Where was Peter?

"Where's Peter?"

James frowned. "He said that he had some work to do, but he doesn't actually have a job."

Lily patted James' arm lightly. "Hey. Stop getting suspicious. I'm sure Peter has a good reason for missing dinner." James smiled at her indulgently.

Remus pushed James out of the way, and kissed Lily on the cheek as he hugged her.

"Oi, stay away from my wife, Lupin!" James said with mock anger.

Remus rolled his eyes at James, and he and Lily exchanged an exasperated look.

"How are you, Remus?" Lily asked sympathetically. He wasn't looking too well today.

"Fine, Lils. Actually, I should be asking _you_ that." Remus grinned.

"Urgh, the baby has a bad habit of kicking me right when I'm about to go to sleep. I'll be glad when it's out." Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stop that," she said to him sternly. She hated the fact that he could raise an eyebrow and she couldn't. It frustrated her to no end.

"So, Potter, what's for dinner? I am absolutely _starving_. You will not believe how hard Moody works us," Sirius said, while James and Remus nodded in agreement.

Lily grinned. "I am _so_glad that I'm pregnant. Moody's not allowed to make me work out with the rest of you. Today, Alice Longbottom and I were discussing baby names while we sat around, drinking our nice, freshly squeezed orange juice. With ice and curly straws." James groaned at her goading.

"Dinner, Potter. Not babies," Sirius said slowly, as if she spoke a different language.

"Yes, right, for dinner it's- Bloody hell! Dinner!" Lily waddled as quickly as she could to the kitchen, where the pot was overflowing, the soup having boiled for too long. She turned to face the amused men behind her.

"Say, how would you boys feel about going to that new French restaurant downstairs?"

*'~'*

"Potter?" Sirius said, poking gingerly at one of the cooked snails.

"Yes?" Both Potter's said.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Baked snails, according to the menu," Lily said, after consulting the fancy menu.

"That is unholy food. Potter, we're leaving and getting pizza," Sirius said.

Remus and James shrugged. "That's fine with us."

Lily frowned. "Fine. But this is the last time I take you out to fancy places." All three boys were gone as soon as she started the sentence, leaving her to pay the bill.

*'~'*

"You know boys, this pizza is actually pretty good," Lily said, a pondering look on her face as she munched on a slice of Hawaiian. She said that the pizza was actually good, because the pizza place was home to a fair few spiders, which scared her crapless. It didn't help that a big black spider had landed on her head, making her shriek. The boys had been no help, as they had been laughing too hard. Except for Remus that is. He was a _gentleman_. When she pointed that out, James had said that maybe she should have married Remus then. Lily was still irritated with her husband.

"Told you so," Sirius sang delightedly. "This stuff is better than that French crap."

Lily scowled at him half-heartedly. "Shut up, Black. It's not my fault you don't appreciate culture."

"I do so appreciate culture! This pizza is _Italian_. That is very cultural!" Sirius defended.

"Whatever, Black."

"Lily, what is this?" Remus asked curiously as he studied the ugly vase that occupied a tiny table in the living room where they were currently eating on the floor.

Lily crinkled her nose. "Urgh, that. I thought we'd thrown that out. Petunia gave it to me as a birthday present, but to tell you the truth, I would've preferred a card." The vase had dreadful looking flowers splattered randomly all over it, and it was green. Now, it wasn't a nice green like Lily's eyes, it was… Chartreuse. She had thought that she'd chucked it out last time she'd done a spring clean.

Remus looked at her, then at the vase, then at her again. The vase then 'accidentally' slipped through his fingers, shattering as it hit the floor.

"Oops?"

Lily was the first to start laughing.

**So, not a real ending, I know, but I was sort of stuck, and I wanted to get this up. This was written for**_**Eighteen Inches's**___**Dumbledore's Army and Order challenge.**

**Hope you liked it, please R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
